Orient High
by Alvina03
Summary: The Bladebreakers have disintegrated. Kai and Ray are off to pursue their high school studies. They make new friends but things turn weird when their friend disappears after spotting a shiny shard. Kai and Ray must risk their lives and get their friend back from the Feudal Era. But will they stand a chance against the demon world? And Sesshoumaru doesnt make anything easy for them.


Author's note:

This is a crossover between Beyblade and Inuyasha, though you will find mentions of Digimon, Harry Potter and the German rock band Tokio Hotel in the story. This story continues after Beyblade G-Revolution.

Alrya Woods is a character from my previous fan fictions, where she is a member of the blade breakers, since the first time they form the team and is the love interest of Ray Kon. Sadly, those fan fictions i had written years ago and are in manu script form and I havent found the kind of time to type out such a huge story.

The Blade breakers have disintegrated, with Kai- 16 yrs old, Alyra and Ray- 15 years old, have left beyblading to pursue their studies, while Max and Tyson are still in the sport. Alyra is from India, but has ancestral roots in Spain. Ray is half chinese half Japanese and Kai is Greece, living in Russia.

**Chapter 1- The Reunion**

The car drove into an empty lane lined with beautiful shady green trees. After driving in the serene and peaceful road the car stopped in front of huge wrought iron gates. A girl, aged 15, got out of the car, her jet black silky hair swaying as she stepped out, straightening herself. She pulled out her bag, loaded with her new books. She looked at her new uniform, dark grey and black checked skirt with a short sleeved white shirt, and the school's scarf tied around her neck.

"Ok Al! Good luck on your first day!" called out a man, aged about forty with dark skin and the same black hair. Al's nose, already sharp like her dads appeared longer now. Her mum, seated next to her dad understood she was nervous.

"Don't worry! Have fun alright?" she said to her daughter, her silky black hair flying over her face by the cool air around. She looked quite the opposite of her husband, with skin like that of snow white's and beautiful razor straight hair. And their daughter was a good mix of them, with her dad's wavy hair texture and her skin slightly darker than her mother's, more of the cinnamon side. Her beautiful coal black eyes shined in the sun, but looked unsure. She hated being the new person.

"Okhay…bye." she said in a small voice.

"Bye Al!" her parents called out as she turned towards the open gate doors.

"Here goes nothing" she thought to herself and taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the campus of her new school.

The only comforting thought was that 2 of her old friends would still be with her.

She walked along the grassy lawns, lined by shady trees in silence, hoping her first day wouldn't be a disaster when she heard the familiar husky voice next to her.

"Hey!"

Her head turned so sharp, the guy thought she would break her neck. And seeing the handsome, violet eyes, silver haired friend of hers, Al's lips pulled up into a wide smile and she jumped to him, hugging him tightly. Her friend returned the hug, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Kai! I'm so sooo glad to finally see you again!" she chirped as they let go off each other.

"So am I." He beamed and they set off towards their new school- Orient High.

"You're nervous, I can tell" he said.

"I hate first days… I feel as if everyone's aura is poking me!" she said in a high tensed high voice.

Kai chuckled, "So do I…hate it the most. More than prom night."

They laughed and reached the school building and wow! It was grand! The building was huge with two wings. It was white and light blue in colour with 3 floors. Beautiful trees lined the pathways and green grass covered the areas surrounding the building. Al and Kai went to the office to submit the required documents.

"Kai Hiwatarii you are admitted to class 10A and Alyra Woods, you are in class 9A. Both are on the third floor." Said the lady.

"Thank you" Al said in a small voice and they headed to their classes.

"Say, where's Ray?" Al asked Kai, a bit troubled. Ray was supposed to join with them but he is nowhere to be seen.

"No clue." said Kai.

He found his class.

"So here you are." Al said, trying to work up a smile.

"I'll drop you to your class, don't worry." Kai said reassuringly.

"No its fine. I'll find it myself, you go to your class." She said

"Just shut up and walk with me." Kai said.

As they walked through the corridor, the eyes of all the students turned to them. Al got uncomfortable. Of course, everywhere people turned to gaze at them. They were world Beyblade champions after all! But those eyes were usually of admiration. These were different, judging eyes of teenagers who saw new people intruding their established territory.

"Here it is." Kai said to Al as he read the board on top of her class.

"Thanks!" saying this she entered. Her class was spacious and big. Windows lined a whole wall. There were 4 rows of benches and desks. She saw a big group collected over a bench on the 2nd row from the window.

'She's here!' thought the guy who was the centre of attention of the group. He butted his head out of the body of students and met the black eyes of the person he longed to see the most in the world.

"Ray!" Al blurted out a bit too loud. Everyone turned to look at her. Now their attention was on her. Ray got up from his seat and went to greet her.

"So cool! We are in the same class!" he said beaming. He couldn't hide his happiness at seeing her. His heart raced as he walked with her to his seat. He was seeing her after 4 months and only he knew how much he had missed her.

"I know! I'm so grateful you're here." she said, finally feeling at ease.

"Oh!"

"Woa!" Al stopped dead in her tracks to prevent colliding with the person ahead.

"Hey! Alyra Woods, right?"

Al had never heard a feminine voice more melodious. She looked at the girl in front. She was about her height, slightly taller. She had brilliantly orange hair, tied in two ponies and the ends dyed violet. Her forest green eyes looked friendly as she smiled at her.

"Yeah…hey!" Al replied.

"I'm Jun" the orange head replied holding out her hand. Al shook it feeling uncertain. "The sports rep for the class…and for junior high."

"Oh…" was all Al could say. She sucked at introductory conversations.

"C'mon I'll show you the way to your seat."

She took her around to the row near the widows.

"Guess you'll be wanting to sit next to Ray! Good thing the seats empty." she said smiling. Al was starting to like her now.

"Thanks a lot!" she replied.

"Don't mention it!"

"Where are you sitting?" Al asked her. It would be great help if she was nearby.

"In front of Ray." Jun said, hopping to her seat. She had a cute face and a cuter nose. "Tell me if you need anything alright? Don't hesitate. You too Ray."

"Sure, thanks a lot!" Al replied gratefully

"Yeah thanks Jun!" replied Ray.

* * *

Kai walked into his class with all the pride of the reigning world champion. All heads turned to him, eyes in awe at the entry of the King of Beyblade in their midst. Kai looked around for an empty seat and found one, second last seat, second row from the window. He took his seat. In front of him was a guy with long black hair and white highlights. Had he not looked closely at his face, he would've thought of him to be a girl. He had sharp girly features, thin pink lips and brown eyes. His skin was like porcelain. He wore punk clothing with an eyebrow piercing. Next to Kai, near the window was seated another guy with long brown dreadlocks tied up with an empire hat. He looked similar to the guy in front but this one wore baggy clothes and a lip piercing. The guy next to Kai looked at him and gave a smile. Kai returned it.

"Hey, I'm Tom." The guy said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Kai" Kai shook his hand, surprised at the quickness of the friendship he showed to Tom.

Hearing Tom, the guy in front turned to see what was happening.

"Meet mah bro, Bill" Tom said to Kai gesturing at the black haired guy.

"Hi!" Bill said in a melodious voice. The voice startled Kai. It was so soothing like an angel's. Bill was beaming at him, flashing his sharp white teeth.

"Hey!" Kai said. "You both are brothers?" He asked.

"Yeah, twins. He's older to me by ten minutes!" Bill said excitedly, love overflowing for his brother. Tom returned the smile to Bill.

"So you gonna be here, in the school, for long?" Tom asked Kai.

"Yeah…took a long break from beyblading." Kai said.

"U-huh…" Tom trailed off as the teacher entered the class.

"Welcome class, to high school.

The class went on like any other normal first school day for the three of them. The teachers didn't teach, instead were just discussing the subjects and the new students introduced themselves. Then lunch time.

Jun yapped on with Ray and Al. "There are two cafeterias- one in the lawn and other on the terrace. I prefer the lawn café for this semester! Its nice to sit out in the grass and have your lunch! Let me take you both there! But before that- Emina!"

A tall girl sitting on the last bench looked at Jun. She had reddish brown waist length hair, hanging down and amethyst eyes.

"Hey!" she replied to Jun. Jun gestured her to come in front to us.

"This is Emina."

"Hi!" Al said, smiling.

"Hey!" said Ray.

"Hi! So how was your day till now?" Emina asked them. Even she found it hard to make conversations.

"Pretty good. I like this school! So open and green…" Al replied, looking around the spacious class.

"Let's head down, I'm hungry!" Said Jun rubbing her stomach.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Tom announced rubbing his palms together.

"Jun and Emina must've already gone down." Bill said "You're joining us for lunch?" he asked Kai.

"Hmm, alright.." Kai said in his usual tone.

They walked down the staircases into the open grounds. The whole surrounding was serene with a fresh breeze through the trees and green soft grass below. They went ahead to collect their food. Kai saw the big sign of penalty on littering.

"Yeah, cleanliness is one of the most important things here. Its heavily penalized so be very careful." Tom said to him.

After taking their food, they walked ahead. Bill was searching for Emina and Jun with his palm shading his eyes.

"Ah! There they are." he chirped. "And they have some new people!"

Kai smirked.

"You know them?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do…" he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah…two more are here right?" Tom said nodding his head.

"Hellooou people!" Bill greeted them as he sat down next to Jun.

"Bill!" Jun greeted him with a small punch on the arm.

"Yo peeps!" Tom said sitting next to Bill. "How was the summer?"

"Yeah, was fine…went south for holidays. Thailand!" Jun said beaming.

"Cool! What did you get for me?" Tom smirked.

"No, I did not get any Thai chicks for you Tom." Jun said rolling her eyes. Emina and Al laughed.

"Hi!" Bill said excitedly to Al and Ray. "I'm Bill!"

Al n Ray: (She…He…uhhhh ?)

"Hey, I'm Ray…Ray Kon.." Ray said, putting his hand out. Bill shook it with the biggest smile they had seen on anyone.

"Al.." Al shook his hand too nervously and Bill returned an even bigger smile than what he gave Ray.

"I'm Tom. Tom Kaulitz." Tom held out his hand to Al, turning on the charm in his eyes and giving a sexy smile.

"Oh…" Al said in a small voice, startled. "Hi…" she said shaking his hand, nervous again. Ray eyed Tom.

"Hey!" Tom shook Ray's hand next, giving a friendly smile. Ray forgot about earlier and returned the smile.

"We're your friend, Kai's classmates." He said.

"Yeah, the Kaulitz twin bros…enough grand intros you both!" Emina said, her hands and legs crossed, eyes closed.

'oukhay…so he's a guy….thought so!' thought Al and Ray.

"Kai, this is Emina and this Jun." Tom introduced them to Kai.

"Hey.." Emina gave a small greeting and Jun waved her hand smiling.

"So, how come you guys quit suddenly?" Bill asked.


End file.
